Missing Parts
by LivandDeanshipper4ever
Summary: Olivia and Dean reconnect after Oregon and after Olivia starts her suspension from IAB, Dean whisks her away for some wet and wild fun in the Caribbean to take her mind off it all.


Hailey Kerns was dead. She had been a staunch member of the eco-terrorist organization called EDGE before becoming a confidential informant for the FBI. Word had spread like rapid fire through the organization that she had been murdered by the Feds.

Her death was not in vain, she was a martyr. She died for a rite of passage, a cause she stood strong for. Special Agent Dana Lewis better known as Star, her undercover alias she went by, had cut a deal with Hailey after she was arrested for breaking into a research lab five years ago and destroying private property. In lieu of prison time she became Agent Lewis's confidential informant (ci) against EDGE.

Star didn't want to kill young girl but she had no choice and after the agent realized SHE was the one responsible for her ci being raped and beaten, STAR befriended her and promised she would bring her rapist to justice.

Special Agent Dana Lewis is a superior trained FBI agent that will defend at any moment hers or any civilian lives that appear to be in danger and that's exactly what she did when Hailey possessed explosives and was prepared to ignite them causing instant death to herself, Agent Lewis, detective Benson and any other persons in the building that night.

Olivia's main goal was to help Star in finding Hailey's rapist and instill trust in the former member of EDGE so the FBI could gain ground on the organization and bring them down but on that fateful night, Hailey Kerns turned on Star and Olivia after promising she would cooperate with them.

That was reason enough for the FBI agent to engage her service weapon and fatally shoot Hailey. Olivia, who disagreed and thought why not just wound her instead.

"You just can't allow terrorists to dictate or negotiate the terms," Star told her point blank.

"When that happens Olivia, all your survival skills go out the window and innocent lives are lost," she said.

The two women left the building with Olivia in handcuffs. Olivia had agreed to help Star by using the alias Persephanie Freed- James, the girlfriend of one of members of EDGE in an ongoing case the Feds had with this eco-terrorist organization based in Portland, Oregon.

"No one else made you a cop did they?" she nervously asked Olivia.

"No, otherwise they would've snuffed me out cold," Olivia responded. She put Olivia in the back of the police wagon.

Agent Lewis met up with Olivia in lock-up and took her out to talk with her privately.

"Star I can't do that, I have a job here," Olivia said adamantly.

"Olivia, Andy Dell thinks you're bona fide member now. Do you realize how hard that is to do with a movement as big as they are?"

"And EDGE is also headquartered in Oregon," Olivia said not liking what Star was asking her to do.

"Do it for Hailey then?" Star had that pleading look in her eye knowing Olivia only wanted to help the young lady not have her die and her rapist go free.

For the next five weeks detective Olivia Benson was now known as Persephanie Freed- James, active member of EDGE.

Star met with Olivia the day before she was to board her plane for Portland, Oregon. She had one day to go over notes that the Feds provided. Olivia has always been a quick study

"Here's a week's worth of eco-friendly clothes."

"Eco-friendly clothes?" Olivia eyed her FBI friend with reservation.

"Sweetheart," Agent Lewis gave Olivia's clothes a once over. "You can't go and infiltrate a terrorist organization dressed like that."

"Your case agent's name is Dean Porter. He will meet you at the airport and brief you then give you all the necessities you'll need for the time you're there. I have to warn you Olivia, he's one of the best agents we have in the Bureau, very serious about his cases, leaves no room for error but he's a bit rough around the edges when it comes to working with other law enforcement agencies. He's more the aloof type and has the personality of a rock. Prefers to work alone but he knows were real close to bustin these punks so that's why we need you to infiltrate. Just hold your ground and show that charm and you'll be just fine."

Great, Olivia thought. X numbers of days in the forest working with Mr. Stiff Suit.

She left New York City the next morning. Thirty five thousand feet up in the air she wondered how Elliot would take the news that she was gone on an undercover assignment and couldn't say anything about it. She would have preferred to explain her absence to him but lately they have been out of sync with their partnership. How could he be so insensitive to her feelings? He was so wrapped up in himself and his domestic problems he forgot what it was like to be a partner.

The change was good for both especially for Olivia after they closed the Gitano case. She reclined back and shuffled the music on her iPod, stopping when she got to the Rolling Stones "Under My Thumb" and took out her reading on the latest information on EDGE.

SVU precinct 1-6

Elliot stared at the empty desk in front of him. It was not like her to be late and not call. Fin and Munch even commented that it was uncharacteristic of her to just not show up.

Captain Cragen came from his office.

"Hey Cap where's Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Temporary reassignment."

"When will she be back?"

"Can't say." Cragen said.

"She still working on that eco-terrorist case with the Feds?" Elliot asked, now thoroughly confused with his captain's evasiveness.

"Can't say."

"Ok for how long?"

"Real estate is at premium around here so we need her desk for your new partner," Cragen said.

"My temporary new partner," Elliot said correcting him, picking up the phone and dialing Olivia's cell.

"Is this a joke or what?" Elliot said looking dumbfounded. He pushed the speaker button so Fin and Munch could listen as well.

_Were sorry but the number you have dialed is no longer in service. The cellular phone operator chimed._

Persephone landed in Portland and for sure she spotted Agent Porter right off that bat. He was very tall with medium toned olive skin, dark thick hair and strikingly handsome features and dressed just like a fed. His eyes were hard and dark brown and she noticed right away his intense stare.

_Star warned me about his personality but she never mentioned how handsome he was, Olivia thought_ as she sized him up waiting for her luggage.

"Persephone Freed James?" he asked her standing at the baggage carousel with his hands tucked in the pockets of his beige trench coat. He had already had seen a picture of her that the Bureau sent to him with her background information. He immediately knew who she was when she came through the gate tunnel to the baggage claim area. He had taken out the picture of her from his desk drawer a few times before he left to pick her up.

_Man she's a looker, _he commented on how beautiful she looked standing there waiting for her luggage. Her hair was light brown with soft curls throughout that cascaded down to her shoulders. He loved woman with long hair.

"Yes and you are?"

"Special Agent Dean Porter. Those your bags?"

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked puzzled. _Shit they were watching me leave NY. Come on Olivia, your slipping,_ she chided herself.

[i]"Follow me please." He said walking several paces ahead of her. He loaded her bags into the trunk and they were on their way to their meeting place.

"So how long have you been with the Bureau?" She was trying anything to stimulate conversation since it had been twenty minutes since they left the airport and not a word out of him. He turned and looked at her and there again was that all intense stare.

"Sixteen years, why do you ask?" he said flatly.

"Just curious, is it a crime to ask?"

"No, I guess not. How long have you been with the NYPD?"

"Ten years and seven years with the same partner." Elliot popped into her head and she wondered if he knew by now? They drove in silence for a few more miles until he finally spoke.

"If were finished with this bio inquiry I'd like to go over a few things with you about the case." He said as he exited from the road.

_Star wasn't kidding when she said the personality of a rock but she neglected to mention the sexy smokiness of his voice_, Olivia thought. He pulled into a diner, more like a grease spoon and if she was lucky they would have flatware and not plastic ware.

"Let's sit over there," he said placing his hand lightly at the small of her back, leading her away. It was weird she thought, his fingers felt heavy against the thickness of her coat but he wasn't applying any pressure.

"Do you bring your personal cell with you?"

"Yes why?"

"I'll need it. No personal items allowed while you're undercover. Didn't Agent Lewis make that clear to you?" Olivia sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. He could read her body language that she wasn't all too happy surrendering her phone.

"You'll have this back when the assignment is complete."

_Wow is his gaze was intense_ she thought. It was as if he was burning holes through her shirt.

_If he weren't so damn direct and by the book, and actually had a personality to go with his good looks, he probably would be a nice person to get to know better and that deep sexy voice is fucking turning me on but shit! No Olivia, you're here to do a job and then get the hell back home where you belong_, she told herself. _Why on God's green earth would I want to get to know him better_? She scolded herself.

"This is the phone you will use to contact me. Here is enough cash to sustain you for a while. If you run out, which I doubt you will by weeks end just let me know. This is a list of the members of EDGE. You'll be living with a woman named Hope from the group. She's expecting you in an hour. Your car is parked outside, it's the Volvo."

Olivia looked out the window to see her car parked outside. A Volvo, now that's really eco-friendly, she said.

The waitress came over and asked them what they would like to order.

"I'll have coffee and a cinnamon roll with extra icing please." He said giving the menu back to the waitress.

"Decaf or regular?" the waitress asked.

"Regular," he said.

"Just regular coffee with cream please," Persephone said handing over her menu as well. They sat in silence waiting for their order to arrive. Olivia noticed from her peripheral vision that he would steal glances at her thinking she didn't see him.

"Are you from Oregon?" she asked trying to get the top off of the sugar dispenser.

"They just pop off like this," he offered his help.

"No. California. It rains too much here to want to live here." He looked at her suspiciously mouthing numbers and looking at her fingers.

"Why are you counting?"

"That's twelve words you just put into a sentence. I'm impressed," she said sarcastically. He looked at her, his dark chocolate eyes focused hard on her face. He scrunched his brows at her and shook his head horizontally in disbelief that he really had to work with her for the duration of the case.

_Remind me to call my good friend Agent Dana Lewis and ream her out for putting me up to this_, he said to himself.

Their coffee's and his pastry arrived. He actually showed emotion, she thought smirking at him.

After they finished, he said he would meet her by weeks end to go over any new information she uncovered and if she was to find out anything big then she was to call him right away. He reached for the bill that the waitress left on Olivia's side of the table and he accidently brushed her fingers with his. He took notice of how long her fingers were and how soft her skin felt against his.

It had been a while since special Agent Porter felt a rush like that by just touching her hand reaching out for the check.

He watched her go and already he felt she was annoying but something else about her nudged him in a place he thought was closed off after what happened with his last long term relationship.

One week later- She met him at the same grease spoon diner they stopped at a week ago. He sat at the front of the restaurant as you enter. He wore dark sunglasses and was eating a donut. _Typical cop give-away_, she thought as she went and ordered her a coffee then joined him.

"Could you look more like a fed?" she said wanting to laugh at his blunder.

"Feds don't eat donuts," he told her as he took a bite perusing the local sports page. She set her coffee down and gave him a sideways stare complete with eye rolling.

Arrogant son of a bitch he is, she wanted to tell him. Over the course of the week Olivia had stumbled onto a sex crime while doing her undercover work as well. Porter warned her to stay focused on the case at hand.

This was her forte and she knew a sex crime when she saw one. She cut their conversation short after becoming frustrated with him and left.

"You're on our dime now so stay focused on the case, are we clear Olivia?" he told her leaning back from his stool. She nodded in disgust at his rigid attitude and left the diner in a hurry. He watched walk out crossing the street.

_God I can't wait to get back to NY and punch Star right in the nose for making me feel guilty in taking this gig, _she thought out loud. She went a few blocks out of her way to blow off steam from her recent meeting with Agent Porter before meeting T-Bone and Hope.

It had been almost a month now they had been working undercover. The next time they met Olivia told him they need to find a new place to meet. He said he liked the food there. When he leaned over and showed her an email with the names of the employees from the pharmaceutical company that he believed her group was responsible for targeting, she took in his scent. He was close enough for her to kiss him and his cologne was intoxicating to her. She argued with him that the group she has been embedded with for over a month were not terrorist's but true activists and protectors of the earth.

He had no problem reminding her of how naieve she was. His scent lingered in her senses after she left the diner.

_Shit! Why does he have to smell so damn good and his hands are so strong and there's no sign of a wedding band or tan line where it would have been_, she told herself and then quickly reprimanded herself for allowing these feelings to surface and not focus at the task at hand.

When they seemed to stare each other down battling for position on this case, she would fixate on his jaw line. His face was handsomely chiseled. His lips were between a soft pink and dull red, perfect in shape for kissing but then he would say something smart alecky to her that would bring her back to her senses remembering why she didn't like him in the first place but there was something else underlying with Agent Porter that made it hard for her to not think of him in a different capacity.

_Charm_, she remembered Star telling her.

He paid the bill and followed her out.

_Jesus she looks so sexy, so soft and pretty. I love the way the sun hits her hair making the golden flecks sparkle throughout_, he said. It had been a long time since he had deep feelings for a woman and after what happened with his previous relationship, he had sworn off woman for a while. She broke his heart bad and it left him devastated. It would be a very long time before he could trust a woman intimately again with his heart, he reminded himself.

_Ok he's invading my personal space right now_, she said as he stood inches from her giving her the latest instructions. She wanted to jump into her car so instead she opened the door creating a barrier between his six foot plus, muscular frame looking down at her. As usual she got the all too familar parting words warning.

"Are we clear Persephone?"

"Crystal," she said feigning a smile and getting in the car and driving off almost running over his feet.

In the last few weeks of her stay she solved the murder of Carl Dunford but not before she was tossed off the case by none other than special Agent Dean Porter.

The Sherriff acting at the behest of the FBI had brought her in to the station to tell her, he had made her for a cop long before she helped the the department solve the Dunford case. Agent Porter walked in shortly after that giving Olivia a ticket on the next flight back to New York. She couldn't believe that she was being dismissed like the hired help by Porter after doing all the leg work in the Dunford/Dunlap case and the FBI in conjunction with the podunk town taking all the glory on national tv. She was peeved and rightfully so. She followed Agent Porter out of the room asking that she be allowed to help him find Brittany since she was the one who uncovered and solved it for the locals and she had more experience between the two of them when it came to sex crimes. He refused her request saying they don't work well together. She didn't give up pleading with him until he reluctantly agreed to work with her to find the missing then ten year old Brittany Dunlap.

On the car ride over to one of the places Brittany might be hiding out at, he again noticed how Olivia's hair sparkled when the sun reflected off it through her passenger side window. _How could a woman be as beautiful as her and be so annoying at the same time_ he wondered? They once again had a bristly exchange of words concerning Brittany's possible whereabouts. As they drove along she just had to ask him.

"Do I have something on my face because you keep staring at me?" she said accusatory. He was definitely caught off guard with his mouth slightly ajar.

"You're stumbling Agent Porter. I don't think I've ever seen you stumble in all the time we've been working together." Olivia smirked at him reveling in her victory. She knew he was checking her out. He was downright flirting with her during their chasting banter between them on the car ride to Buteford.

_He thinks I'm annoying, how cute_, she amused herself.

"I wasn't staring, I was looking out your window because the mirror is off a lil and I can't see what's coming up on my right side." Good recovery, he thought.

_LIAR_! She thought. _You just failed flirting 101_, she smiled and stared at him.

"The view looks fine to me," she said smirking looking through her side mirror. Olivia chuckled when he asked if her partner found her annoying as he did. She was missing Elliot right about now but this agent was not only getting under her skin he was turning her on in ways she hadn't been turned by men before. Olivia almost started to fantasize what it would be like to bed agent Porter.

With Olivia's keen detective skills they located Brittany but not without resistance from Porter thinking she was going to get them lost in the overgrown bush of the woods. The FBI agent didn't balk when Olivia took the lead and told him if he don't like her way then he could have a seat in the car and wait until she was done investigating. They found her exactly where Olivia thought she would be. They brought her to the FBI field office in Portland where she was reunited with her parents after seven years missing. For once Olivia couldn't make out if Agent Porter was teasing her or if he was being the prick he was when she met him five weeks ago at the airport when he came up behind her as she put her hair up in a pony tail and told her, _brilliant with victims huh? _When Olivia realized Brittany would probably open up to her if Porter left the room she mouthed to him to _go now_!

Dean Porter was awe struck in watching how delicate a way Olivia brought the girl out of her enclosed shell. He stood outside the room watching from behind the window drinnking a cup of coffee. She was able to get Brittany to open up and explain how she killed Carl Dunford to sacrifice another victim he had preyed on. Agent Porter was feeling bad now for the way he treated Olivia since day one. She was really an excellent detective and possessed the necessary skills to work with child victims to trust her. From that point on his perception of detective Benson had changed for the better.

She walked out of the interrogation room and he smiled at her appreciatively.

"What?" she said managing a smile back at him. His gaze was starting to captivate her.

"You do have a lil knack with victims," he said smiling at her. She made notice of how attractive a smile he had. He liked the way the corners of her mouth turned up and her cheeks sunk in a lil bit when she smiled at him, silently saying thank you finally for that compliment. It only took him five and half weeks to do so.

_Now if he would just smile more often than be a pompous ass, he'd be someone I'd be interested in pursuing if he lived closer,_ she thought. She started to walk away and he realized he had a phone message for her.

Dr. Huang had been trying to get in touch with her. When she finally contacted him he filled her in and she immediately called Casey. She would fly back to NY tomorrow morning.

Porter caught up with her and asked her to come with him to his office. He was unlocking his desk drawer and retrieving her phone while she was looking at pictures of him, one with a very attractive woman and two young children and the other of him, a woman and gentleman.

_His wife and kids_, she thought and was surprised at the minute feeling of sadness she suddenly felt.

"I bet you'll be glad to get back to your family now that the case is over," she said. He handed her back her phone noticing her interest in the picture on his desk.

"That's my sister and my niece and nephew at her tenth wedding anniversary. I don't have a family of my own so to speak, I'm married to the job and this picture you were looking at is me, my other sister and brother at our parent's 40th wedding anniversary." Olivia felt that tiny feeling of sadness turn to tiny feelings of joy.

_Oh stop, he's three thousand miles away. It would never work and plus I'm not into long distance relationships_, she thought out loud. Just then they heard the crack of thunder as the rain came pounding down on the roof.

"Well I better get going to my hotel and pack," she said extending her hand out to him. His grip was firm and warm and ooooh those tingling feelings were back as soon as they made skin to skin contact.

"It was a pleasure Agent Porter, take care." she said smiling at him as she let go of his hand and walked past him.

"I can give you a lift to your hotel and tomorrow as well to the airport?" he said. She stopped and turned around in the doorway.

"Thank you, I'd like that."

The rain was coming down fast and hard. His wipers were set on high but that still didn't help his visibility for the road any better.

They rode in silence for a few miles until out of the blue he piped up.

"So you must be glad to be getting back to your family Olivia?"

"To my job if that counts," she laughed. "I don't have any family, I'm an only child." He seemed sad at her announcement.

"Are you married or seeing anyone?" he said concentrating hard on the wet road in front of them.

"Nope, it's called **being married to the job," **she said giving him a sideways glance…"Man it's really coming down hard," she said.

"The same for me," he said. He wondered…_if only she lived closer. _He had two hands on the wheel as he navigated the wet roads.

"October and November are our rainiest months here and then it's pretty much nonstop when springs arrives. We're lucky if we get one decent month of sunshine in the summer. I'm hoping they find me a place back home. I hate this weather."

"What about the east coast, ever worked there?"

"Did six months in D.C. and six months in Atlanta. It wasn't too bad but I'm a Californian. You know if it wasn't for this rain I'd take you out to Tillomook Bay. The sunsets there are spectacular."

_And I'd bet you'd try and kiss me because I'd like to kiss you_, she thought.

"**When it's not raining**, she said matter of fact smiling at him with a slight chuckle. He joined in with a chuckle of his own.

He pulled up to her hotel and put it in park waiting for the downpour to let up so they could get out without being drenched.

A long silence between them until he spoke.

"Olivia, I'm sorry for the way I came off, I'm not used to working with other people." There was something about his apology that she accepted as sincere. The eyes don't lie, a little voice inside her told her.

"You did really great work solving that case and the way you were with Brittany…I was just floored with your skills." His smile was so warm and genuine she thought.

"Thank you and see there, I'm not half as bad as you thought when you first met me." she said smiling at him.

_I love her smile, it's so beautiful, and like her,_ he thought. He noticed her eyes and how they seem to twinkle or dance was more like it when she spoke to him. Her lips were soft and supple, perfect for kissing, he noted.

The rain had let up and he helped carry her luggage in. They said good-bye and he told her would be back in the a.m. for her.

The rain continued to fall as he knocked on her hotel room door the next morning. He wasn't sure why he felt so nervous. It was that feeling you get when you're going on a first date.

She let him in but she wasn't ready. He sat on the edge of her bed flipping through the channels.

Minutes later she emerged and he thought she never looked lovelier. They smiled at one another. His gaze was to long so she thought something was wrong with her.

"What?" She checked herself to see if anything was out of place. "Do I have lipstick on my teeth?" She started to head back into the bathroom when he said her name and she turned to look at him.

"Olivia, you don't have lipstick on your teeth," he said as he stood up and walked closer to her.

_My god he's larger than life_, she said watching his very tall frame tower over her.

"You look really ni…nice." he said stumbling with words.

_Jesus that was great asshole! I'm not taking her to my six grade dance_. His expression on his face told Olivia want he meant to say. She flashed him a warm smile.

"Thank you, she said giving his arm a light touch. He picked up her suitcases and loaded them into the car.

"So what happens now that your case is over? Do you go right into the next or do you get a break of some sort?" she asked.

"We just wait. Could be tomorrow, two days, next week. With the Bureau, one just never knows."

"The case I'm getting back to, the victim thought I ditched her since I wasn't there for opening remarks in her trial. That's what the phone message you had for me was about."

"I'm sure that thought only entered her mind for a second and what she's thinking now is what all you did for her in the beginning and up to the end."

_God I'm so turned on by him now, why couldn't it have been this way five and half weeks ago_, she wondered?

Neither one of them sensed the other was feeling a tad bit sad their case was over and Olivia was heading back three thousand miles away. She stared out her rain splattered window and he kept his eyes on the road careful not to hydroplane through the high water that was starting to collect on the roadway.

Instead of dropping her off at departures he went straight through to TSA and employee parking. He flashed his badge at security and he drove through down to the tunnel where airport personal enter.

"This way you don't have that far a walk to get inside if I had left you off out front of departures."

"Nice to see chivalry isn't dead," she said grinning at him. She joined him at the back of the vehicle while he got her luggage out.

"Oh no it isn't because of that, it was because I know you must have spent hours on your hair to get it to look that that good and you didn't want to get soaked getting out of the car, that's why you weren't ready this morning right?" He grinned at her.

She smacked his arm a good one. They both laughed. They both felt awkward standing there without saying anything for a moment. Dean reached into his shirt pocket and took out a card.

"I'd like for us to keep in touch Olivia." He handed her his business card.

"That would be great, me too." She handed him her card as well. He sighed deeply.

"Have a safe flight back ok? Call me when you land?"

She saw how long his face had just become. If she could have stayed another day she would of but she had to get back. Chelsea needed her.

"Thanks I will and if you're ever in Manhattan look me up because the city skyline is a great place to watch the sunset." She smiled at him and turned and wheeled her luggage away. He watched her disappear through the doors.

Dean was a few miles down the road when he got the call from Olivia.

"My plane is delayed because of the weather but I will still call you when I land to let you know ok?"

"Really, I would have stayed with you if I had known."

"Its fine Dean, there's plenty of places here to keep me occupied until I board."

"I know but I would have stayed."

"And I appreciate the offer. I'll call you when I land in NY. Bye."

"Bye Olivia." After she got checked in she took her seat at her gate. She was in the midst of a call to Agent Dana Lewis when he sat down in the seat beside her at her gate. Her eyes grew wide as he had startled her but deep down she was happy he was there.

"Oh wow, how did…?" Never mind, what are you doing here?" She was completely surprised.

"It just didn't feel right, leaving you here to wait it out alone," he said.

She smiled thankfully.

They sat and chatted over drinks at the bar until it was time for her to board. When they called for boarding, Dean and Olivia stood up at the same time, their faces inches apart their breath clashing.

"Ooo-kay…well I guess this is good-bye this time?" she said looking into his eyes.

His eyes were searching hers and he blinked ever so slowly as if his lashes were in slow- motion speed.

"I'm going to sound selfish Olivia but I wish it wasn't. I wish you weren't going." He reached down for her hands taking them in his, holding on gently. She felt warm all of a sudden. There was a tingling sensation that crept up into all the areas most important to a woman from the way he was touching her. She HEARD his words and his hands were so warm and soft. She expected different from a man's hands.

"I know I wish…I wish we had…me either but I have to get back." She saw the sadness in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he wasn't sure until he saw the slightest bit of movement from her and he watched as she lowered her gaze from his eyes to his mouth then back to his eyes.

That was permission enough.

The eyes always do the talking when the mouth can't.

He leaned in and softly kissed her. He started to pull away from her lips but she pulled him back with her hands. His mouth parted to accept her fully. She felt a sudden rush of heat escape from her loins that coursed through her when she felt his tongue touch hers. He tasted so good and his mouth was a perfect fit over top of hers. His hands were so big that they swallowed her back as he clasped them around her small waist and held her just right.

He loved the way she smelled being so close to her now. _God she's a good kisser, her mouth is so sexy_, he said. He was already starting to feel his face become flush with heat as he felt the sensations surge through his body.

When he pulled back from their kiss, her eyes were still closed, then slowly she opened them and they both were smiling. They hugged tenderly until she heard the call for last boarding. The employee smiled at her as Olivia approached the jet way. Olivia turned and waved as she started her boarding. He smiled and waved back but not without sadness in his heart.

Olivia and Dean did keep in touch. She liked how easy it was for him to make her laugh and he liked hearing her laugh.

They exchanged Christmas cards and wished each other a happy New Year at midnight on January 1st, 2007. She was surprised when she got a birthday card and a small gift from him in the mail. She called him.

"Thank you for the lovely card and personalized note pad and pen. From the desk of detective Olivia Benson. That has a nice ring to it."

She was going to ask him but she quickly knew how he came about that info on her.

"You never said anything about yours when we were working together." she said.

"I don't make a habit of advertising mine," he said. He knew she was privy to the same law enforcement database as he was so she would find out when his was.

The next time they saw each other was in the spring of 2007 when Captain Cragen brought her into his office. She hadn't heard from him in two and half months and was a bit miffed that he wouldn't have somehow tried to get in touch with her even if he was on assignment. After all the stimulating conversation they had been engaged in over the months, why did he just suddenly drop off the face of the earth?

Olivia's first thought when she saw him was that she was going back under cover because of the serious look on his face. When Dean told her why he was there, she knew she was fucked. He pulled out the cuffs when she was hesitant in going with him.

"Olivia, with them or without them?"

_God! There's his sexy intense stare again. Why does his voice have to sound like sex_? She thought, as she stared at him wondering what to do now.

After interviewing her at 26 Federal Plaza, he let her go. He really felt sorry for her. He appreciated her telling him the truth because after all the Feds didn't want Olivia, they wanted Simon and because of his feelings he had for her he wasn't about to arrest her unless she didn't cooperate and even then he would have hated doing that to her. She agreed to call him when her brother contacted her again.

Olivia made good on her word and called Porter. They met at the book store and she confronted Simon in the café. Simon fled without the cash she was supposed to give him because Olivia told him she believed that he raped the woman. She and Dean gave chase but lost him.

After Olivia and Dean discovered Simon's boyhood home from an old yearbook, they agreed to go there the next day in hopes of finding him. As Dean was leaving Olivia's apartment, she asked him...

"Why did you really locate to NY Dean?" He looked at her for a few moments then looked to the floor then back at her.

"When my bosses approached me knowing I had a request in for a transfer, I jumped at the chance to be on this new task force." he said smiling with his trademark dimples in full bloom.

She bit at her bottom lip, nodding her head smiling. The next morning he picked her up and they headed to Simon's old address.

They found out that Simon had already been there and left for his home on rt. 94 in Fla. Olivia needed closure with the man she believed was her father after hearing emotional testimony from Simon's mother. Dean showed clear concern for her and she appreciated that. She tenderly touched his arm and told him to call her when he got to Fla.

Olivia uncovered evidence that Joe Hollister was in fact her mother's rapist and her father and Simon was being set up by a vengeful police captain in NJ.

The next day Olivia went to confront the police captain. She wasn't there. Olivia left the precinct and encountered her partner and Agent Porter waiting for her outside in the parking lot. She gave them the scoop and Elliot told them that route 94 was in Florida, NY, not the sunshine state of Fla.

They drove out to Simon's lake home in Florida, NY where they found him and a wounded captain Julia Millfield.

Simon was cleared of the stalking and rape charges and the shooting of captain Millfield. Captain Millfield confessed to planting the evidence against him to avenge her sister's death. Olivia thanked Dean for not shooting her brother during the hostage standoff even though he was within the law to do so and she thanked Elliot for trusting her since he had disagreed with her over her involvement with her brother in the first place.

Dean called her that evening.

"Just wanted to let you know that your brother's a free man now and just finished dropping him off at his girlfriend's house in NJ."

"Thank you again for everything Dean."

"You're welcome…again...Olivia. He knew he was innocent and he tried to tell us all along."

"How are you holding up?" he asked her concerned.

"I'm doing ok. Better knowing that he isn't in jail for a crime he didn't commit."

"What about your father, what did you learn?"

"He did in fact rape my mother and another woman who worked in the dining hall as well at Columbia. He's dead. He died of an overdose of pills and alcohol in about ten years ago."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through Olivia but now you have what you went in search of. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Thanks that very sweet of you to offer but I'm ok really." she told him.

Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired that's all."

"Well I'll let you get some sleep then. Good night."

"Night." _He's sweet and caring, and as hard as I fight these feelings I have for him, I'm losing the battle_, she told herself.

Olivia grappled with the thought of inviting him out ot dinner to properly thank him. After all he did by not sending her to jail it was the least she felt she could do for him. Olivia was happy that he happily accepted.

She opened her door to him standing there with a lovely arrangement of flowers. He smiled at how gorgeous she looked.

She returned the smile in how handsome he looked.

They had a lovely dinner and conversation just seemed to easily flow between them. He apologized over and over for not getting in touch with her sooner but the back to back cases kicked his ass, then the transfer happened so quickly. The waiter had already been by to give Olivia her copy of the bill. Aside from a perfect evening between her and Dean, that was the only squabble they encountered over who would pay. He insisted he pay but she won out in the end. They laughed hard when the waiter joked he was going to give them the keys so they could lock up.

They went back to his place for a night cap.

They sat on his couch sipping wine while the sounds of jazz quietly played in the background. He was so easy to talk to and had plenty to say and vice versa. After wanting to change the mood with her he asked, "Do you dance?"

"Sure, I love dancing."

"Slow or fast?" he inquired flirtatiously.

"Depends on the music but preferably slow with the right partner." She said evening the flirtatious "playing field" with him. He stood up and held out his hand. She took it.

"Hold on I want to put in a different cd. Any requests?" he asked her.

"Do you have any George Benson and he's no relation so don't ask?" she said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah, a must for any R&B collector." He put in the cd and they swayed slowly, the heat of their bodies melding together.

/hy0pZ_JvL4k

"Your perfume smells really good," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she said resting her head against his cheek.

His one hand was pressed lightly on the small of her back while the other was twined with hers. Her free hand rested on his shoulder. She closed her eyes as his lips grazed her temple and let herself be led in gentle circles. All she could feel was the heat building up between her legs from his body so close with hers.

The next few songs had finished playing when they pulled back and gazed at each other and slowly in sync, their faces moved closer and their lips parted. They accepted each other's tongues as the kiss deepened. When they stopped kissing he looked into her caramel colored eyes.

"Olivia…" He gently leaned his forehead against hers.

"Yeah." She was fast in agreement with him. She had felt his stiffness pressing against her groin before the first song had finished playing and just like that she was eighteen again in the back seat of a boyfriend's car.

They stood in the middle of his room kissing; their kisses were frantic and close as if they were intent on getting inside each other's skin. His hands roamed over her back and her breasts. She reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them as he kicked off his shoes reaching for the straps of her dress and pushing them off to the side. He delicately kissed all around her neck and down her arm.

"God I've missed you Olivia," he said breathy.

He reached his hands around and began to unzip her dress. She managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and she discarded it onto the floor. His cock was aching to be free of captivity. She stepped out of her dress and shoes and started to undo his belt. He cupped her face and kissed her long and deep as she undid his zipper and reached in to fondle his fully erect shaft. He moaned in pleasure to her touch.

He put one hand behind her back as he guided her backwards onto his bed. He climbed on top of her planting sweet kisses on her chin, mouth and nose. His lips soon traveled down to her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts through her bra. He stopped caressing and kissing her and looked down her long lean torso until his eyes stopped at her center of being. He brought his hand down and it scrapped gently over the top of her panties. He felt the tuft of her pubic hair that was hidden behind them as his hands smoothed over her legs and then back to her core.

She sat up kissing him undoing her bra. Her soft white mounds bounced out and his eyes and hands were immediately drawn to them. He kissed and nipped on her taut nipples then taking half her breast into his mouth, he started to gently suck it. She murmured at the sensation his mouth was making on her breasts. His squeezing, kissing, sucking and biting all in one move had made the wetness between her legs even moister.

"Mmmm that feels really good," she cooed. He put one hand inside her panties while his mouth stayed connected to her breasts. When he put his fingers inside her, he was pleased to find her saturated and ready for him. They were deeply engaged in kissing one another and she felt his bulging cock stab into her thigh. As he rose up she fixated on his bulging crotch.

_Damn he's so good the way he touches me_, she thought.

"If you don't remove your shorts those buttons are going to start ricocheting," she joked with him.

"So take them off," he told her.

He stood in front of her as she pulled down his boxers. He sprung out as a jack in the box would do after being wound up and her eyes grew wide at his size. She was nervous and worried that he wasn't going to fit inside her.

_Geez he's well endowed_, she said swallowing hard admiring his beautiful length. Out of all the men she's been with he was the biggest she was going to have.

He bent over and gently pushed her back down on the bed. He knelt in between her knees and pulled down her red satin bikini underwear. She spread her legs wide. He licked and nibbled her clit then inserted his fingers as he continued to lick her hungrily. His face stayed buried in her vagina giving it proper attention with his tongue for some time until she climaxed onto his fingers and tongue.

"Oh god I'm coming, yeah that's….that feels…..so good, don't stop….yessssss."

He lifted up and climbed on top of her. She pulled his face closer to her and kissed him passionately. She could taste her own scent on his breath.

"You taste so sweet Olivia," he said in between kisses.

It's my turn to taste you now," she said rolling him over on his back.

She took his thick cock into her mouth and he tilted his head back in bliss at how warm and good her mouth felt wrapped around him. She went all the way down on his penis stopping at the base. She slowly pulled him out of her mouth and then kissed and licked his balls, taking one in her mouth and sucking hard. He helped her up when he could feel release coming soon.

He entered her slowly and carefully mindful of the expression on her face as she closed her eyes and moaned in slight pain. They easily rocked back and forth finding a comfortable rhythm. He massaged her clit and felt her release herself again against his fingers. After a while he put her legs over his shoulders and gently entered her. His thickness took a while before her slick walls engulfed his penis.

Soon he was penetrating her with ease.

She really liked this position.

She couldn't remember the last time she climaxed this many times with a man.

Two weeks had gone by before they saw each other again. He stopped over at her place after finishing up work. She fell asleep on the couch and awoke to his light knocking on her door.

"I'm sorry I'm late, the big bosses were there and they wouldn't shut the hell up." She pulled him in and kissed him aggressively.

"Mmmm maybe I should be late more often," he said kissing her hard back.

They made wild and passionate love in her bed and before they knew it her alarm went off. She lazily got out of bed and went in to take a shower. She was wetting her hair down when she heard the curtain slide open. She was startled at first but then broke out in a smile as he stood there sleepily smiling at her in his full morning glory.

She was leaned up against the wall with his hands supporting her ass as he pounded in and out of her. He pulled out of her right before he climaxed and she helped him reach his orgasm with her hands. She robed and went to put the coffee on for him after she finished showering. Dean was shaving with her razor as she gave a pat on his backside exiting the bathroom. Minutes later he joined her in the kitchen.

"I made coffee for you," she said offering him a cup.

"Thanks," he said taking the cup from her. "You're not having any?"

"Uh-uh, I switched to organic tea," she said taking a sip of hers.

"The soy brigade really got to you huh?"

"That's not funny," she spied him a look. Their good people, they're harmless and I have the utmost respect for them for what they stand for. I think more people should try and."

He had come over to her now, putting down his coffee cup and placing his hands around her back and pulling her into a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how cute and sexy you are when you get on this rant of yours about the tree huggers?" He leaned into kiss her but she pulled back.

"When you learn to identify them correctly you can have more of me but until then...nothing." She laughed and smirked at him as she pushed back from his chest but as she did his hands tightened around her.

"I mean it Dean," she said smiling with a serious look that followed.

"Ok…earth preservationists." They shared a tender kiss.

"That's much better." She leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him on his forehead. As she gathered her things to get ready to go, she paused and looked at him.

"Listen Dean…this…what's happening between us….I just as soon keep it low key ok?"

"Sure, that's fine." They left and he dropped her off at work.

Over the course of the next few weeks, the trial of Darius Parker was soon to commence and it was taking its toll on the detectives. Late work nights and little sleep is what they all endured. Munch did his best to keep his partner's spirits up since Fin put the blame on himself for botching the case. The detectives were even snipping at one another.

Olivia and Dean saw one another sporadically due to her working late nights trying not to get backed up on cases more than they already were because all their energy and focus was on the Parker trial and preparing for it.

When they met in Tralfagar Square Dean told Olivia he was ducking a subpoena and couldn't go home in case the process server found him, he sorta hoped that he could stay with her but she politely told him no, saying they knew her address too and they'll find him there as well. On the surface he felt rejected but deep down he knew she was doing it for both their interests and to be safe rather than sorry since she had already been served.

Olivia also found herself in hot water with IAB for helping her fugitive brother. Dean put his own career on the line and went to bat for her with his supervisors. Olivia said the only way to get the defense attorney Matt Braden off her back was to tell the truth. The end result was that she was suspended for forty five days without pay.

IAB 1 Police Plaza Friday, May 18th 2007.

When she finished testifying Dean was waiting for her in the same place she left him off when it was his turn to testify. He could tell by her demeanor she wasn't happy at the decision. She blew right on past him and headed for the elevators. He wasn't sure whether to give her space or if she wanted a sounding board. When she got to the end of the hall she looked back at him sitting on the edge of the couch waiting for her command. She looked annoyed at him, as if he was a gifted mind reader?

She whipped her head to the side, giving him the silent invite to come along. Not a word was spoken the entire ride down to the first floor until they were through the double doors to the outside world.

"Find the nearest watering hole," she said in disgust.

After sitting in silence for a while except for speaking their orders to the bartender, she finally told him what happened.

"Forty five day suspension without pay," she said angrily. "Try to be honest with my mistake and all I got today was fucked deeper!"

"Olivia, I know this is no consolation but at least you still have your job."

He reached for her hand. She pulled it away.

After a while of driving in circles…

"Do you want me to take you home or do you want to go back to my place?"

She just stared out her window.

"My place is fine. Make a pit stop please at the nearest liquor store," she asked with slightly slurred speech.

She returned with a fifth of Grey Goose.

He was getting concerned with the drinking. She had four vodka on the rocks compared to his one beer. He hoped that this was not going to be an everyday event in light of her late mother's disease.

He was lucky and found a front space in front her building. When they reached the elevator, she scrunched her brows looking at him.

"I didn't think you needed an invite," she said flatly.

"I don't, it's just that I didn't know if you wanted to be alone. I want to be with you Olivia and I'm also worried about you. You're drinking a lot."

"I'm fine and I don't need the liquor police," she said matter of fact stepping into the elevator.

Dean stood between the living room and kitchen while she poured herself a drink and lifted the bottle to him as an offer but he shook his head no. She downed hers pretty fast. He continued watching her pour another one.

"Let's sit and talk ok?" he offered taking a seat on her couch. She came over and sat beside him, clearly there was at least a couple of feet between them.

"So talk," she said non chalantly.

"Olivia, I'm trying to be here in support of you because I feel you got screwed today but your attitude could use a change right about now." he said boldly.

"My attitude? Her eyes grew wide and her voice escalated. You're not the one who got suspended today without pay Dean and I'm sorry things don't come by hard for you like they do me! I've got bills to meet and since I won't collect a paycheck for a month and half don't fucking tell me I have an attitude problem!"

"I for one would be grateful that I still had a job Olivia. IAB were well within their means to terminate you today but they didn't because your record as a police officer speaks for itself. Do you know how detrimental it would be to SVU to lose a person of your talent and caliber?" He scooted closer and touched her arm.

"Olivia you don't need this to help you feel better." He reached for her glass and placed it on the table behind the couch. He scooted closer to her and pulled her to him. She resisted him at first. Her lip quivered and her tears pooled up like a raging river out of control. She covered her mouth and just completely broke down falling into his arms. She dangled like a broken toy against his broad hard chest.

Olivia cried uncontrollably and every few seconds her breath would become hitched in her throat.

"Shhh," he said cradling her tight. "It's going to be alright." His kissed th etop of her head.

He felt her warm tears soaking into his shirt.

They stayed like that for a good long while. Soon he heard her lightly snoring against his chest. He put his head back on the couch and fell asleep as well. A few hours later he awoke and she was still asleep. He carefully picked her up and carried her to her room. He took her shoes off, covered her up and kissed her forehead.

She mumbled something inaudible. His intention was to sleep on the couch so he could be near if she needed him. As he was leaving she grabbed for his hand.

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone right now."

"I am staying, I'm gonna sleep on the couch." She moved over and pulled the covers back.

"Sleep here?" She patted the side of the bed. He removed his suit coat, pulled his belt off, undid his tie and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and climbed into her bed lying next to her holding her in his arms.

"Thanks." she said laying her head on his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and laid there with his eyes wide open for hours.

Next morning her head was fuzzy and it hurt. It wasn't a full blown hangover but enough to make her not feel so well. He brought her a cup of coffee.

"I saw your keys on the table so I went Trader Joes and got us coffee. I hope you don't mind. I didn't you know if you drank it flavored so I just got you plain organic."

"Thanks that's sweet of you and no I don't mind." They sipped on their coffees without speaking for a bit.

"Dean, I'm sorry for…"

"Don't say it. You don't have to apologize Olivia. We're just going to get through these next forty five days so you can get back to the streets."

"Well when you say like that I feel cheap," she smiled slyly at him.

"You know what I mean," he said leaning in for a kiss.

She finally got out of bed and took a shower and dressed. He was in the living room with colorful pamphlets spread out in front of him.

"What's all that?" she asked looking at the pamphlets.

"I picked these up this morning at the travel office. What do you say we get the hell outta here for a week or a weekend?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Dean have you forgotten that I was the one suspended? I have to dip into savings just to make rent next month, I couldn't go away even if I wanted to." She leaned back on the couch with her hands to her forehead.

He moved from the chair to sit with her.

"Olivia, hear me out ok?" She lifted her hand and spied him a look.

"IAB screwed you over yesterday so why not screw them right back. I have my re-lo check from the Bureau that I haven't cashed yet. I didn't have much out of pocket expense moving here. My brother drove out and we packed everything I own in his Blazer and my sister-in-law works for Marriott so lodging was free. I have $2,000 to blow so why not you and I go and have some fun at the government's expense. YOU REALLY could use it and I have vacation time coming since I haven't had one in God knows how long."

The offer was tempting to Olivia and he could tell by her expression.

"Come on Olivia, the sun, the sand between our toes, turquoise colored water, drinks with those cute little umbrellas." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"It sounds too good to say no."

"So then say yes." he said kissing her, then he pulled her up by her hands and they danced with Dean emulating the Beach Boys.

"Aruba, Jamaica ooh I want to take ya, Bermuda, Bahamas, come on pretty momma, Key Largo, Montego, baby why don't we go…"

She joined in…"Off the Florida Keys, there's a place called Kokomo."

"Is that a yes then?" he asked.

"Yes, when do we leave?" she laughed and threw her arms around him kissing him passionately.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, May 25th, 2007.

He got up to use the bathroom and she picked up his iPod curious as to what music he listens to. The next song had just started playing. It was KISS's "I Was Made For Loving You". She tapped her fingers on her knee to the beat as she jammed to his music. She decided to see what the last song played he was listening to before he got up.

"Lips Of An Angel" by Hinder. One of her favorite songs, she smiled as she lip synched to the words. Just then he returned and saw that she was listening to his device. When she opened her eyes to him getting settled into his seat, she quietly took his ear buds out and handed them back to him, smiling coyly at him. He leaned over and gave her a quick peck.

"You approve of my music?" he said grinning at her.

Grand Cayman Islands, 4:00 p.m. May 25th, 2007

"God this view is just breathtaking," she said standing on the balcony of their hotel. He came up behind her and put his arms around her. She leaned back into him and he pushed aside her hair and buried his mouth into her neck kissing it while she giggled.

The sounds of the sea, nature and island music wafted in the air. John Milton must have penned his book "Paradise Lost" here.

"It's gorgeous and it makes it even better when you stay for free," he said kissing her cheek then her temple. She turned in his arms facing him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, studying his face then pulled him closer kissing him open mouth. They made out for a few moments until she slipped out of his arms and went over to the bed and plopped on it. He got the video camera and began to record from the balcony then he turned and videoed Olivia.

She seductively posed for him.

The video camera was turned off.

They kissed lingerly and she ran her fingers through his hair gazing lovingly at him.

"Thank you for suggesting this. I don't know if I'll want to leave by next week."

"We could start up our own police force. We could get customized golf carts with The B/P Unit, commit a crime and do the time or the D/O Perp Busters at your service air brushed on the sides."

She laughed so hard she snorted which made him laugh at her snort laughing.

"Yeah and I could wear cute little sun dresses and you could dress like Miami Vice." They rolled on the bed laughing and kissing, enjoying the stress free atmosphere.

When they composed themselves, he propped up on one elbow and smoothed her bangs off to the side of her face and caressed her cheek. He basked in her glowing smile.

"It's so good to hear you laugh Olivia." She cupped his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They made love before getting freshened up for dinner.

Day two on the Island.

"Wow," he said smiling wide when she changed into her bathing suit. I'm not packing and I just might have to hurt people for looking at my girlfriend the wrong way."

She flaunted herself well for him.

"I'm not either and if any women flirt with my boyfriend they're gonna have my foot in their ass so fast."

They embraced and Dean's hands wandered south. His hands came to a rest on her backside as he kissed her fully on the mouth. His lips soon found her breasts and he took one out kissing it tenderly, then moving over to the other one. Olivia ran her palms over his nipples and soon her hands were inside his trunks fondling his throbbing cock. They fell back on their bed kissing, fondling and exploring their sexual cavities.

He pumped his member in and out of her soaked hole. She gripped the tops of his shoulders so hard she left indentions. She rolled him over and slid up and down his thick cock until they fell together after climaxing.

They spent the day at the beach swimming, and riding water craft. Olivia even tried her hand at snorkeling and loved it!

The rest of the week they toured the island, swam, shopped and dined on island delicacies and one evening went to a pig roast on the beach. They danced to the sounds of reggae music and drank the local wine until both had a good buzz. Olivia suggested they take a midnight stroll. Hand in hand they walked a good long way along the beach until they came upon this secluded inlet.

"Come on," she said grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the water. She kicked off her sandals and went in up to her knees. He started humming the theme to Jaws.

"You can't see the bottom like you can during the day," he said nervously standing back. She laughed at him calling him a big wuss as she peeled off the straps of her sun dress and unhooked her bra, exposing her perky breasts.

She was a goddess of beauty he thought. The moonlight was a perfect back drop of light to enhance her seminude beautiful body. She peeled her dress off her and threw her bra at him.

"A wuss huh?" he said. Off came his clothes and flip flops as he ran after her, diving in head first. She didn't see him surface and after a few minutes she began to worry so she called for him.

"Dean where are you? This isn't funny." Within seconds he emerged from behind her and growled scaring the shit out of her. He laughed but she didn't.

"That's for calling me a wuss." he said smoothing his wet hair back. She splashed him good.

"Smart ass that wasn't funny, you really scared me."

"I'm sorry," he said swimming over to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"It's ok I forgive you, remember I'm the bad ass cop so it's gonna take more than that to scare me," she said laughing and freeing herself from his embrace then out of nowhere she dunked him. He tried to grab for her but the water made it too slippery to get a good grasp on her. When he surfaced he made evil eyes at her.

"You are so dead right now." He swam to her but she swam away. He caught up to her and hoisted her up into the air, only to watch as she came down arms flailing, landing on her back. They playfully wrestled until they fell into an embrace and fondled one another above and below the water.

Dean went under and kissed Olivia between her legs. She shuddered in delight as she felt his tongue on her clit. It was hard enough for him staying under water to get any kind of stimulation going so he put her legs over his shoulders. She leaned back all the way so she was floating on her back with her legs wrapped around his neck and her womanhood at the mercy of his mouth.

The warm water mixed with his tongue licking and sucking on her clit sent ripples of electricity through her body. When he inserted his fingers inside her and pumped her hard she bucked up and tightened her grip around his shoulders. He felt her vaginal muscles clamp hard around his fingers as she was almost ready to release. He withdrew his fingers and his mouth took over. She moaned in ecstasy as she climaxed in his mouth. He lowered her legs from his shoulders and she rose to meet him. Her legs were spread as wide as they could go and he entered her slow. The slipperiness of the water helped with the rhythmic speed his cock was finding out as he thrusted deep into her over and over, their mouths never parting while they screwed each other in the Caribbean Sea.

The next day they bid adieu to their romantic vacation and flew back to NY.

Their relationship continued through the summer but Dean's absence was taking its toll on Olivia. He was in and out of town on cases throughout the summer. The couple was trying their best to work everything out because they truly loved one another. Dean was surprised when he arrived home after being gone on a case that she had cut her hair short. She said she was bored and needed a change.

The rest is history


End file.
